High School Crush
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: Gaara has his first crush, on Lee. But he has no clue how to deal with it. Temari and Kankuro give him some advice. Will it help out? Will he even need it? [AU] [GaaLee]


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the funny words in here are mine... heh I say funny words...**

A/N: Hello people who read stories. This is a simple AU fluffy fic about two bishi: Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. Read, enjoy, REVIEW! Thank you very much! wanders off to do random things of doodles and fanfics

_**High School Crush**_

"Damn it all! Damn it all to hell!" Gaara fumed as he paced his room like a caged animal. In his odd fit of frustrated rage the small redhead had flipped his bed, ripped out his dresser drawers, broken his lamp, and cracked a hole in the wall by using said lamp. So now his room was even more of a disaster than it normally was. The usually (somewhat) level headed boy was now a heated ball of teenage fury. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Who ever made that comment had obviously never come face-to-face with a pissed off Gaara. He was worse than a scorned PMSing woman. He was a hormonal teen with his first high school crush, and to top it off it was on another guy!

And not just any guy, but Rock Lee! The school's top athlete! And not just that but he'd almost beaten Gaara in a fight last year. No one had ever hit Gaara, let alone beaten him. But that guy had whooped his ass good. Gaara just barely came out on top. And now he had a crush on the guy! Of course he didn't know that. He was emotionally stunted. So he was confused. Being confused made him angry, which was never good.

Through the noise of his mind trying to make sense of the situation and his stomping on the shattered remains of his lamp, he heard something. He froze and looked over at his door. He flinched slightly when he heard a knock, more like a bang, on his door. It was followed by Temaris harping voice.

"Gaara! What the hell is going on in there? Are you okay? Let me in right now! Do you hear me? Do you need help?" she was jumping back and forth from worried to mad. Sighing the redhead pushed his hair back with his hand. It revealed a red tattoo, the kanji for love; ai. Oh, the unnoticed irony.

He flung the door open and glared at his older sister and, much to his shock and surprise, Kankuro, his older brother. Even though he was surprised his glare hadn't faltered. Temari shoved past him, Kankuro following in her wake. Gaara turned to face his older siblings, who were now standing by his upturned bed. They both gave him worried glances, waiting for him to speak his mind. When he didn't Temari made to speak but Gaara cut her off.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me." he stated simply.

The older two shared a glance and then walked up to their little brother. Kankuro put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. A very daring move. Temari stood in front of him. She bent down so that they were at eye level. Gaara's heated glare had cooled into a confused and annoyed pout. His sister smiled and asked what was on his mind. He snorted and pulled away from them both. The blonde girl asked again, in a more understanding and gentle voice.

Gaara sighed, knowingly defeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I keep thinking about that Fuzzy-Brow freak who fought me last year. I can't get him out of my head. Every time I see him in the halls I feel all queasy in my stomach. What the hell is going on with me?"

Temari beamed with happiness and Kankuro chuckled. For the genius he was the redhead was feeling very dumb. His two siblings knew something he didn't. This made his blood boil once again. Noting this, the eldest one of them spoke up.

"Gaara, you silly thing, you're in love!" she said that and went on smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, squirt. And don't worry if it's with that guy. He's not half bad." Kankuro said. He, himself, was gay and it didn't seem to faze him that Gaara was too. And Temari seemed absolutely giddy about the idea.

"So," he asked. "What do I do about it?"

The older two grinned wickedly to each other, giving Gaara and uneasy feeling. They closed the door and began the Talk.

The Next Day

Gaara spotted Lee in the hall before homeroom. But he didn't say anything to him, just stared at him for a moment before he wandered over his way. Gaara had forgotten that they were in the same homeroom. This Love thing made him act really weird. He wasn't sure if he liked it. But when Lee took his normal seat next to him the redhead felt himself blush wildly. He suddenly busied himself with doodling; acting like it was soon-to-be-due homework.

He only had five more minutes before the bell rang and he wouldn't see Lee until gym in Third Period. Yippee! But a certain little ball of orange hyper had other plans for the poor boy. Gaara's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, leaned over to him and began to whisper, quite loudly, to him.

"Oi, Gaara. Are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately. And Kankuro's been out there. Did something happen?" he asked, trying to make his voice a hushed one.

Rolling his eyes he turned to his friend and said, "No. Now leave me alone."

Naruto puffed up his whisker-marked cheeks and huffed. "Well, fine Mr. Grumpy!" Naruto seemed to be quite for the next period and the passing for the next one. But when they entered the Gym the grinning boy came over to him, looking as sly as a fox.

"Nani?" questioned Gaara.

Naruto simply grinned wider. Then he stated something Gaara had hoped he wouldn't. "You like someone huh?"

When Gaara didn't answer, not even with a glare, the blonde burst out in giddy cheers and giggles. He could be such a girl at times. After five minutes, and attracting everyone's attention to themselves, Gaara shoved his sock into the open mouth of his friend. Looking quite upset and surprised he spat the sock out and threw it at the redhead. He ducked and side stepped the charge attack from the younger boy. He fell face down on the ground. Everyone began to laugh as Gaara bent down to help the boy up.

When all was said and down Kakashi came strolling in and everyone took their seats in line. Lee sat in front if Gaara as always and he damned the alphabetical ordering of the squads. Rock followed by Sabaku. Bleeding hells!

In the next line over Naruto was talking to Sasuke and pointing over at Gaara. Said red-haired boy gazed over to the pair now avidly whispering about him. Then Sasuke pointed at Lee and Naruto got this shocked look on his face and put his hands to his mouth. Uchiha had found out. The well-bred bastard would pay.

"Today we will be playing dodge ball." Sweet victory. Now he could pummel Sasuke to within and inch of his all-to-perfect life and make it look like he was playing a game in gym.

Kakashi began to split the class in two. First he picked two team captains then one called out heads as the silver-haired teacher flipped a coin. It landed on tails and Neji got to pick before Lee. Neji called on Tenten and Lee called on... Gaara.

Huh? _'Well, I'll be damned. He knows I'm a good player.'_ Gaara stood and walked until he was behind the taller boy. Neji and Lee continued to call on people from the class until everyone was picked. And fucking shit, Uchiha was on _his _team! Why Lee? Naze?

As soon as the teams were set Kakahshi took out The Red Ball of Death (as it was called by almost every student to attend school there) and blew his whistle as The Ball soared in the air. The game would start with one ball and every thirty seconds or so Kakashi would toss in another until there was about six or seven. The Ball was caught by Gaara and pegged at a random person, who just happened to be Haruno Sakura. Complaining all the way she took a seat on the bleachers.

After ten minutes both sides were low on players. Neji's team had himself, Tenten, Kiba, and a very lucky Hinata. Lee's team had Lee, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shin- ... never mind. Everyone was sweaty and lagging. All but Gaara, Lee, Naruto the Tireless Wonder, and Neji. The game wasn't going to last much longer. And sensing this Kakashi seemed to want a bit more fun to be involved.

"Winning team gets a free pizza coupon at Domino's."

The stakes just got higher. Everyone loved Domino's Pizza. The ones on the side lines cheered and jeered, those playing got into their "A" game, and Kakashi chuckled softly to himself. As of three minute ago no one was allowed to rejoin the game so it was who was there was there and that was it. In four more minutes Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke were on the side lines. Kiba joined them in a matter on seconds.

Now it was two on one. Gaara liked those odds. A lot. Neji sent a ball flying at Lee. Without thinking Gaara tossed his ball at the one in the air, knocking both to the floor. This gave Lee a chance to get Neji, if he had a ball. Neji grabbed a ball to his left and Gaara snagged one in front of him. Neji shot for Lee and Gaara aimed for Neji. Everything went in slow motion. Everyone stopped cheering and sat with their eyes wide. Neji's blue ball was just about to hit to hit Lee when Gaara's ball, The Red Ball of Death, came in contact with Neji's gut. Neji fell to the floor and Lee caught his ball. Then everything regained normal speed.

Lee's team came rushing forward screaming their heads off. Everyone went to thank Gaara but someone beat then to it. Lee had grabbed Gaara in the biggest bear hug ever. Words of thanks and praise spilled from his lips as he continued to hug the shorter boy.

Everyone had stopped to stare; even the other team had come over to them. After a few seconds Naruto whistled like a wolf. Kiba and Chouji were laughing and a few people were clapping. Gaara's Spidy-senses began to tingle.

_'Why are they clapping? Those are the losers.'_ then it came to him. All of those people were good friends with Lee. Plus, as he just realized, Gaara was sporting a deep red blush. _'Damn you all to hell!'_ The redhead prayed his teacher would interfere soon. And chance would have it he did.

"Okay, okay. Off to the locker rooms, class is finished. Shoo." Mumbling everyone made their way to their perspective locker rooms to get back in their school uniforms. Lee finally let go of Gaara and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Sorry about that but it's the first time my team beat Neji's." Gaara remembered that they had gone to the same Grade School. Gaara had been in the Elementary School in Suna and hadn't met any of these people before Middle School. He guessed that Lee and Neji had a long history of rivalry. "So I was really thankful that you got him." He smiled again and smiled broadly. "If its okay could I talk to you after school today?"

Gaara nodded and walked off towards the locker room with Lee in tow.

After School

Gaara stood by the flag pole in front of the school. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to him. Sasuke was simply staring at the sky while Naruto was pestering Gaara about what he was doing and who he was waiting for.

"Come on Gaara! Tell me!" he whined for the hundredth time. To be quite frank it was annoying him to no end. "Oi, Uchiha, shut you pet up would you!"

Sasuke glared over at Gaara, but he was also getting tired of hearing Naruto's voice. So he took out a piece of notebook paper and shoved it into the blonde's mouth. Both boys sighed and were left to their thoughts as the angry little blonde tried to empty his mouth.

As soon as he did and was about to go off on his two friends Lee came to the rescue. He was running up to the trio waving and toting his large backpack. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Zabuza-sensei held my up in History." Gaara waved the apology aside and glanced over at the two eavesdroppers.

Taking the hint Sasuke took Naruto's arm and led him away, kicking and shouting about 'injustice' and 'unfairness'. To which they could hear him reply: "Well, life's not fair, baka."

When they were gone and out of sight Lee turned to Gaara. "Um, again, I'm sorry for hugging you without permission in gym. But I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you something." Lee dug around in his book bag for something and Yosh'ed happily when he found it. He then proceeded to pull out a red box with a mint-green bow on top. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" and then he held out the box for Gaara to take.

Green eyes stared at the box to the face of the boy holding it. This was, to say the least, unexpected. The redhead could feel a blush creeping up on his face and a lump forming in his throat. Slowly he reached out and touched the ribbon binding the gift closed. It was the same color as his eyes. Gaara nodded and Lee smiled. He jumped up and hugged Gaara again, same as in the Gym. But this time he snuck a kiss in to land on Gaara's cheek. When he was done Lee placed the box in his hands and waited for him to open it. After trying to give it back Gaara opened it. When he saw what was inside his eyes widened a fraction.

Inside was another box full of chocolate-covered cherries, next to the second box was a necklace with three charms on it; a red heart, a shiny brown squirrel, and a sandy-brown raccoon. They all hung from the same bronze chain, which was wide enough to slip over his head. In short, the gift was beautiful. Lee offered to walk home with Gaara and as they strolled off Gaara slipped on the charms and took out two of the chocolates, handing one to Lee.

You know, this Love thing wasn't so bad.

_**Oshimai**_

A/N: Review pwease... or I will have to be Sakura for halloween... I hate Sakura...


End file.
